Altairan
Species Overview Homeworld: Altair (PX3-989) Home Galaxy: Milkyway Galaxy Home System: Kipper Current Population: Millions Primary Language: All Earth Languages / Jaffa / Ancient / Asgard Major Planets: Altair Prime , Altairan Moon Affiliation: GATO Current GATO Status: Allies 'Altairan' Once a race of technologically advanced humans, the Altairans' world was destroyed by a violent and deadly form of radiation, forcing the survivors into underground maintenance facilities. As their bodies broke down, they developed the technology to transfer their consciousnesses into artificial, android-like bodies, identical in external appearance to the previous form. When SG-1 arrived they found one such individual, Harlan, to be the sole remaining survivor of the Altairan civilization. Other Altairans Harlan once knew included Sacara, Bareeth, Tira, Wallace, and Hubbald (who created the underground environment but died early on, taking many secrets with him). After living beneath the surface for an untold number of years, several of the remaining survivors climbed up to the surface and walked beyond the radius of the energy source that sustained them, ending their lives. Wallace was the last to go, leaving Harlan the only one remaining. Harlan is determined to carry on the heritage of his people, and bears the brunt of the responsibilities for maintaining the underground structure for thousands of years to come. Category:Aliens Appearance Since their basic appearance is that of the original person, they all look the same on the inside. There are humans, jaffa and any other race that is in alliance with the Tauri. The jaffa lose their Goa'uld symbols and the symbiote pouch. Their bodies are robotic shells with their brains in digital form. Some bodies can be modified to suit their specific class (see: Altairan Class). Category:Aliens History Once a race of technologically advanced humans, the Altairans' world was destroyed by a violent and deadly form of radiation which degraded the planet's biosphere, forcing the survivors into underground maintenance facilities created by a man named Hubald around 11,000 years ago. As their bodies broke down, they developed the technology to transfer their consciousnesses into artificial, android-like bodies, identical in external appearance to the previous form. The transfer process wasn't perfect, and some were lost, including Sakura, Ereath, and Tira. Hubald's new body also failed, and the survivors couldn't repair it, taking all his secrets with him. After living beneath the surface for an untold number of years, several of the remaining survivors climbed up to the surface and walked beyond the radius of the energy source that sustained them, ending their lives. Wallace was the last to go, leaving Harlan the only one remaining. Harlan was determined to carry on the heritage of his people, and bears the brunt of the responsibilities for maintaining the underground structure for thousands of years to come. Around the year 1998, the final survivors of the Altairans were visited by the Tauri while they explored their galaxy. When the Tauri found Harlan he was the sole remaining survivor of the Altairan civilization. Thinking about the survival of his people, Harlan decided to take Sg-1 and transfer them into artificial bodies. It was then concluded that transfer of the Jaffa to artificial bodies would be more difficult. Leaving their artificial copies on the planet, the Tauri formed a small alliance with the new growing Altairans. The first generation started with Sg-1, being Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. They all died sacrificing themselves, to protect their original selves. Harlen was saddened by the loss of his friends, but Earth as a sign of good faith sent scientists and SG teams to the Altairan planet to be copied, to help assist in the progress of his civilization. Among the new generation of Altair, General Hammond, Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson were the first created. Few members of the Tauri were reluctant to be transferred over to robots because; as Jack O'Neill put it "I'm not going to live out eternity, as a robot stuck on a planet with Harlen!!!" As technology developed on Earth, so did on Altairan. Within 10 years, the facility was up and running 100% and they began filtering out the planets surface of radiation that was lethal to them. While searching the database for possible hidden or lost technology, robo-Samantha Carter found Hubald's lost data on the transfer process. The information found was how to transform their planets surface, which was overrun with lethal radiation, into a power source for their people. They found out that Hubald was originally the cause of the radiation, as he was creating a power source from an unstable element, which would later kill over 99% of his planet. He left unfinished plans on how to introduce a synthetic element into the atmosphere, morphing the lethal radiation into a usable energy. So the people could finally leave their underground facility. During the Ori wars, Altaira's were not prepared to help in the war because they were just finally able to repopulate their planet. They started on building ships, which were given to them by the Tauri through their alliance. Their first ships created were of the Prometheus class (post Enthon technology). A total of 6 were built (The Sakura, The Ereath, The Tira, The Hubald, The Wallace, and the Harlan) which were of the final survivors of the Apocalypse. In 2008 one morning, their stargate activated and an Ori profit came through. The Altairans refused to bow down to the Ori, as they had been warned by Earth previously. They attempted to capture the profit, but in a burst of blinding light, the profit disappeared, leaving a message that a plague would soon turn the sinful into dust as the Ori spread the word of Origin. They detected a virus in the air, but were unaffected due to their immunity to such attacks. Days later an Ori mother ship was sent to their planet to wipe them out, but they were met with the resistance of the Altairans growing fleet. 6 Prometheus class ships, retro-fitted with Altairan technology and 2 newly built Daedalus class ships. With the help of Earth, the Ori ship was destroyed. By 2024, the Altairans had a nice fleet built up, which was shared with the Tauri. They began to expand more into space, and explore through stargates when the Wraith war started. They helped with ground battles as the Wraith could not feed off them, but were taking heavy losses as the Wraith looked at the Altairans as lower than humans, less than food. Nothing more than a moving computer. Around 10 years earlier, the Altairans built a storage device capable of holding a persons brainwave, so if someone ever dies on the battlefield they could be revived in a new body. But it would mean, they would have to scan themselves often to keep the knowledge updated. As the technology grew more and more as the years went by, the people themselves began to evolve. Better energy storage devices were created, making them function offworld at a longer timeframe. Weapon systems were built directly into the bodies of the military making them walking weapons. Category:Aliens Biology The Altairans are robots with the minds of humans, or any other race that is downloaded into the robot shell. The power source for them is external, which comes from power generator(s) that were originally made inside the underground facility. Then as the years went on, they created more power sources around the planet, and then finally converting the radiation into a usable power source. The Altairians cannot function without a separate power source. Typically this is provided by emitters throughout the underground complex. External power packs can be used to power their bodies for extended periods of time outside the complex. Without power the bodies will only function for 5 days before shutting down. Loss of power means certain death for the synthetic body and the consciousness contained in it. The Altairians are immune to all forms of mind control. They are also resistant to disease, hunger and thirst. Their synthetic bodies only need constant power to function. The Altairians can learn new skills as long as they can power themselves outside the complex. They have the ability to "plug in" to any form of technology and learn about its functions. Category:Aliens Technology Synthetic Replication System - This device can create a synthetic replica of either a living human or another synthetic being. It takes twice as long to create a synthetic copy of a living human than of another synthetic body. The process takes 24 hours for a synthetic body or 120 hours for a live human. Consciousness Transference System - Although this device is very advanced, it is not perfect. The device has a 90% chance of succeeding when transferring the consciousness of a living being into a synthetic body. They have degradation while transferring. This means the more often the minds are transferred, the greater the chance of failure. This system could possibly transfer a consciousness from a synthetic body to a real body. There is a 50% chance of success if being transferred into a real body. There is a 45% chance of success if the consciousness is being transferred into a 'blank' mind, almost like the Asgard does. There is only a 20% chance of success if transferring into an unwilling person. Portable Power Cores - Created as a power source, as they travel through the Stargate. The power cores were not meant to be permanent and will run out of power rapidly. If power outputs are lowered, the maximum amount of time on a portable power core would be 5 days. Space Ships - While the Altairan use Tauri technology, they began to start to come out with a modification of both technologies. By the time the Ori wars began, the Altairan was a self sufficient planet and begun creating their own ships, which looked similar to Tauri design, but had completely different functions. All had the power cores in the ships, to keep the personnel living. ' '''Brainwave Storage Capacitors' - A device capable of storing a person's brain waves. It is meant to save a copy of yourself, if you should ever die it will create a new body and add your old scanned brainwaves in. Plasma Arm Canon - Canons stored in the forearm of the Military personnel. They range from normal assault canons, to sniper rifles to heavy plasma rifles. All they would carry, was an extra power core to power their weapon, which would leave them with a reasonable amount of ammunition, but not unlimited. Category:Aliens Classes Civilian - The general population were the civilians. Their numbers are growing as the numbers of the population grow. They are mostly former slaves of the Gou'ald, or former people whose bodies were dying out from a disease. They chose to transfer their bodies over to robot form to stay alive. Scientist - The greatest minds from many planets, chose to copy themselves to further study technology and help develop more advances. Scientists develop technology at a faster pace than normal since they don’t have to waste time with sleeping and eating. This makes development of technology and building ships faster. Military - Military minds from many planets sent their best of the best to be copied over. Ranging from Fleet leaders, to engineers, to SG teams. The command is run like Earths Stargate Command. There are "Elites" in the military that were meant to be plain battle machines. Category:Aliens Stories Altaira Command